Libertad
by Lyanna Winter
Summary: A king finds his rule under fire. His heir travels to Fairy Tail to find those responsible for the resistance leaders-except they're missing. Fairy Tail is about to find themselves stuck in the middle of a revolution-and the only people who might know about their missing friends might not be alive when the Fairies make it to the island kingdom. Can Fairy Tail save everyone?
1. Sick of It

Alright, so anyone who read, Club Fairy Tail, I've got another story! Don't worry, I am working on the epilogue for Club Fairy Tail, but it's taking a while.

Anyway this one falls more in line with the Fairy Tail universe, but I've made some changes.

Summary: Fairy Tail's Strongest Team and Team Shadowgear return from jobs to discover that the guild is anxiously awaiting the return of a new team-if the members didn't kill themselves first. Much to the guild's disappointment, their return is lackluster and the two haven't decided if they'd choose to continue working together. Shortly after their return, the two wizards take on individual jobs-but they don't return.

Meanwhile, in an island kingdom not far from Fiore, a King is finding his rule being questioned by a resistance group known as Libertad and her trio of leaders, Victory, Valor, and Justice. The King is willing to do whatever it takes to stop Libertad-going so far to hire dark guilds to come into his kingdom and destroy the resistance. His daughter and heir, Astriaryn, takes it upon herself to seek out help from Fairy Tail-after all, it was two of their own that put Libertad's trio in power. Laxus leads a group of Fairies to travel back with the Princess in order to find out what happened to their missing friends.

Fairy Tail is about to find themselves stuck in the middle of a revolution-and the only people who might know where their missing friends are, might not be alive when the Fairies make it to the island kingdom.

* * *

When Team Shadowgear returned to Fairy Tail, everyone was murmuring amongst themselves, barely even noticing that the trio had returned.

"This is weird." Jet remarked.

"Hey Mira! We're back!" Levy cheered, capturing everyone's attention.

Mira smiled, "Welcome back you three!"

"How'd the mission go?" Lisanna asked.

"It went well. I even got a new book out of it."

"That's awesome Levy!" The younger Strauss sibling grinned.

"So why was everyone acting so crazy earlier?" Droy asked.

"Oh everyone is waiting for one of the new teams to return. We may have a new duo, and it's so surprising. No one saw it coming." Mirajane smiled.

"A new team?"

"We got new members?"

"No sillies! Two of our own have teamed up for the first time ever. They left the day after you guys and are due back any day now. We're waiting to see if they'll keep working together."

"If they haven't killed each other first, Mira." Macao remarked.

"Oh Cana has more patience than that." The white haired woman replied with a smile.

The guild's doors burst open as Fairy Tail's strongest team returned.

"Hey guys! Fairy Tail's strongest team is back!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye sir!" Happy added.

"How'd the mission go?" Lisanna asked.

"It was good. Natsu didn't destroy everything. For once." Lucy remarked, "Oh and Gray managed to keep his clothes on for most of it too."

"Now that's really impressive." Wakaba laughed.

"Hey you wanna fight about it?" Natsu demanded.

"No fighting we just arrived."

"They're back! I saw them at the station!" Max yelled as he ran into the guild.

Silence fell over the guild hall as Natsu and the others looked confused.

"Who's back?" Gray asked.

"While you guys were gone, two of our own paired up for a mission, and it was out of the blue."

"How did they look Max? Bruised or beaten? Did they look like they'd been fighting?"

Max shook his head, "No. They looked like themselves."

"Oh man."

"This could go either way."

"Who is it anyway?"

"It's Cana and-"

"Gajeel." Levy stated in awe as the two entered the guildhall, with Lily beside them.

"Welcome back! How was the mission?" Mira asked as everyone else watched in shocked silence.

Cana shrugged as she sat down at the bar and Mira handed the brunette a drink, "Not bad. Turns out Gajeel and I can work together a lot better than I thought."

"You didn't die and I didn't have to babysit you, I call it a win." The Iron Dragonslayer remarked.

Cana grinned at him, "If anyone needed babysitting, it was you."

"Tch, I had them right where I wanted them."

"Sure you did."

"Don't start with me Alberona."

"Don't start arguing now. You both did your jobs well and that's the end of it." Lily stated.

Cana drank her beer as Gajeel rolled his eyes at the cat.

"So are you two going to team up again?" Mira asked the question everyone was wondering.

The two eyed one another before shrugging. Gajeel grabbed Lily and walked out the door, leaving Cana at the bar.

"Well that was uneventful." Macao muttered.

"What did you guys expect? For us to fall apart the moment we walked in the door?" Cana demanded, eyeing the rest of the guild. Her violet eyes were studying everyone and they all faltered under her surprisingly stern gaze. "What a bunch of weirdos."

"That's all you have to say after teaming up with Metalbrain!" Natsu demanded.

She shrugged, "It was a mission, and we agreed to take it together, end of story. No big whoop."

"I was hoping you two would be a team now." Mira replied dejectedly.

Cana looked at her best friend, "Now that's a thought. I doubt Gajeel would agree to it, but I'm not against working with the guy again. We get along pretty well."

"WHAT?" the guild demanded.

"Geez, you guys are off your rockers. I'm headed home Mira. Put it on my tab." The brunette replied, standing up and waving good-bye as she walked out of the guild.

"I don't believe it. Cana teamed up with someone."

"Who would've thought?"

"No one let Laxus hear about it."

"Hey isn't he due back sometime?"

"I think so."

"So they're together now?"

"No but everyone knows Laxus is protective of Cana, especially since the Guild Games."

"What about Gildarts?"

"He's worse. Don't let him find out either."

"Wait, you don't think they're together together, do you?"

"Gajeel and Cana? No way."

"That would never happen."

"Cana Alberona has been in love with the same guy since she was a child. There's no way she'd ever start dating Gajeel, even if she was desperate." Gray growled, silencing everyone.

The guild quieted down as they remembered that Cana and Gray had once been very good friends and there were things he knew about the brunette that others didn't.

* * *

Gajeel was waiting for Cana at her dorm.

"Took you long enough, Alberona."

"I had to deal with the others." She sighed, "I guess you were right about keeping it a secret."

"This is our mess to fix, no one else needs to be brought into it."

If Cana hadn't been aware of how serious their situation was, she'd crack a joke about Gajeel's feelings for Levy but she knew better. She wouldn't want to bring this to the guild either, lest her father find out..or worse-him.

"We screwed up big time, huh?"

"Who would've thought you two would've screwed up more than Natsu." Lily remarked.

"You're in this too, Lily." Gajeel remarked.

The Exceed nodded, "I know that. So, what now?"

"We have to go back." The brunette answered the Exceed with a determined look.

Gajeel nodded, "Right. You gonna leave a note?"

Cana shook her head, "There's no point. They'd find us faster."

The Iron Dragon slayer nodded, "Then let's gets a move on. We've got a king to deal with."

* * *

Levy was starting to worry about Gajeel. He hadn't shown up at the guild and Lily had missed having a drink with her like they always did on Tuesdays.

"Why the long face Levy?" Lucy asked as she sat beside the solid script mage.

"Huh? Oh I haven't seen Lily or Gajeel in a while. Lily and I always drink kiwi juice together on Tuesdays. He would tell me if he had a job though."

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen either of them in a few days."

"Seen who in days?" Gray asked as he joined the two at their table.

"Have you seen Gajeel or Lily?" Lucy asked.

The Ice mage paused, "Come to think of it, I haven't. Gajeel hasn't even been around to fight Natsu."

"That's right." Lucy whispered as Levy frowned, becoming more and more uncomfortable as she glanced at the bar, remembering that Cana hadn't been in for a few days either.

"Hey Mira?"

"Yes Levy?"

"When was the last time you saw Cana?"

"Oh, she came and picked up a new quest-" The white haired barmaid stopped, glancing at the board a frown on her face.

"Mira?" Lisanna asked curiously.

"Cana should've been back from that mission by now." Mira replied.

* * *

In Queen's Port:

"You will hunt down the masterminds behind the revolution! I want them hunted down! I want their heads on pikes outside my castle for all to gaze upon in fear! They will suffer for the trouble they've brought into my land!"

"We're trying milord, but the rebels are craftier than anticipated. They found a way to broadcast their message throughout the land and they're always one step ahead of us."

"They're covering their tracks and if that weren't enough, the people love them. They'll protect them as best they can."

"Then we'll punish the citizens! Make examples of them!"

"We can't milord! We have to have evidence first."

"If you idiots won't do it, I'll find someone else who will. They will not endanger my rule any longer. Send requests to all the guilds, light and dark, I want this taken care of as soon as possible."

"But milord-"

"I said now!"

The advisors and knights all bowed and rushed to honor their king's orders.

'I will destroy the rebels. No one will take my crown from me.'

"Anything new yet, Victory?" A tall, masked man asked. He was tall, and muscular in build. He had long black hair that was hard to discern from his normal black clothing.

"They're planning on turning our capture over to the guilds. What do you want to do Justice?" Victory answered. Like Justice, Victory was a tall, muscular figure, but unlike Justice, his mask covered half of his face, while only Victory's eyes were hidden.

"Which ones?"

"Any. This won't go over well, especially if dark guilds start showing up. We'll have more trouble on our hands than usual. We can't take all of that right now."

"Coward."

"We have people to look after and a revolution to plan, Justice. We cannot do both. It's why we planned a bloodless revolution."

Justice and Victory turned to their third partner, Valor. "Get on the horn then. We're not about to let Queen's Port down."

Her red lips pulled into a proud grin, "You got it. Viewing and broadcasting lacrima are on. Ready when you are."

"Attention Queen's Port, we are Libertad and we have a message for the False King. You can contract all the guilds you want, when they realize what you're doing here, they'll back out. No light guild will complete your contract. The dark guilds, well they're easy pickings, even for non-mages. So bring anyone you can, but you'll always be the monster, False King, because we are leading a bloodless revolution!"

The lacrima were all over Queen's Port and the masked man speaking had everyone's attention. "Libertad has a message for the people of Queen's Port!"

 _If you're sick, if you're sick  
If you're sick, if you're sick of it  
If you're sick, if you're sick  
If you're sick of it_

"It's them! Lock onto their location immediately!" The King ordered.

"We're on it sir."

"We better find those three soon or the King might start beheading people." A knight whispered.

"No joke. He's losing his mind since those Fairy Tail wizards stabbed him in the back."

 _When everything you do  
Don't seem to matter  
You try but it's no use  
Your world is getting blacker_

 _When every time you fail  
Has no answer  
Every empty promise made  
His own reminder_

 _No one can make this better  
Take control, it's now or never_

All throughout Queen's Port, the message of Libertad was heard. Victory, Justice, and Valor hadn't been the original leaders of Libertad, but they were the ones who reached the hearts and minds of the citizens of Queen's Port.

 _Are you sick of it?  
Raise your hands  
Get rid of it  
While there's a fighting chance  
Are you over it?  
Bored to death?  
Have you had enough regret  
Take a stand, raise your hands_

"I want them hunted down! Find them! Imprison them! Public execution is too good for Libertad!" The King ordered his soldiers.

"We're working on it your Highness."

"We'll have their location soon enough."

 _If you're sick of it  
If you're sick, if you're sick  
If you're sick of it!  
If you're sick of it!  
If you're sick, if you're sick  
If you're sick of it!_

 _Every single day  
I chase my own tail  
Like a rat inside a maze  
Gotta get, gotta get, get away_

The lower ranking members of Libertad cheered as they listened to Justice's voice-he and his two companions managed to be the voices of the people, but every word from their mouths reflected how the people felt about their False King.

 _I'm running out of time  
For me to break this  
I'm tired of feeling like  
I'm never gonna make it_

 _No one can make this better  
Take control, it's now or never!_

 _Are you sick of it?  
Raise your hands  
Get rid of it!  
While there's a fighting chance  
Are you over it?  
Bored to death?  
Have you had enough regret  
Take a stand, raise your hands_

A young woman sat alone in her room, the sound of Libertad's message was heard loud and clear from the lacrima throughout the city, but her own personal lacrima screen was also broadcasting the message. Her pink eyes welled with tears.

 _If you're sick of it  
If you're sick, if you're sick  
If you're sick of it!  
If you're sick of it!  
If you're sick, if you're sick  
If you're sick of it!_

 _I'm tired of it  
I'm over it  
I'm bored of it_

For years she'd heard about Libertad, but they never did anything when her mother had still been alive. Now, six years after her mother's passing, they were speaking loud and clear. She didn't understand why they were choosing to disrespect her mother's wishes. Perhaps they really were as unruly as her father claimed they were.

Her heart was breaking though; they would lead her people down a path of no return. Nothing in Queen's Port would ever be the same again.

 _Gotta fix this  
I'm sick of it!_

 _Raise your hands  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it  
Raise your hands  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it_

 _Sick of it!  
Raise your hands!  
Get rid of it!  
While there's a fighting chance!  
Are you over it?  
Bored to death?  
Have you had enough regret?  
Take a stand, raise your hands_

"So you want us to collect those rebels and deliver them to you?" She had heard the gravelly voice of the wizard her father had hired. He had long black hair and cold red eyes, and iron studs decorated his face. At his side was a small black cat with a sword on its back and one of the prettiest women the princess had ever seen.

"Yes. Fairy Tail is the most powerful guild in Fiore. I hope you're up for the challenge. Those troublemakers need to be stopped. I hope my faith in you isn't misplaced."

The man sneered, revealing sharp teeth, "We've got this covered."

The brunette smirked, "Fairy Tail doesn't give up."

 _Are you sick of it?  
If you're sick, if you're sick  
If you're sick of it  
Get rid of it!  
If you're sick, if you're sick  
If you're sick of it!_

 _Are you over it?  
Bored to death?  
Have you had enough regret?  
Take a stand, raise your hands_

"You filthy traitors! I thought Fairy Tail never went back on its word!" The King yelled.

"You're a liar and a brute."

"Keep your blood money-and learn to fix your own damn problems."

"ARREST THEM!" The King roared.

"Screw you!" The woman yelled, throwing several glowing cards at the guards rushing them.

"Outta the way Alberona!" The large man ordered, "Iron Dragon Roar!"

 _Are you sick of it?  
If you're sick, if you're sick  
If you're sick of it_

 _Are you sick of it?  
If you're sick, if you're sick  
If you're sick of it_

 _Are you sick of it?  
If you're sick, if you're sick  
If you're sick of it  
_

The Princess was pulled from her thoughts as the song ended. Her pink eyes lingered on Libertad's leaders.

"You won't be able to get rid of us, False King!"

"As long as Queen's Port needs us, Libertad will be here!"

"This is a bloodless revolution!"

The lacrima screen went black and she sighed heavily. She couldn't sit back and do nothing. After all, she was the crown princess and would succeed her father soon.

"Are you there, Astri?" A voice whispered from the door way.

She approached her door, "You should be on duty, Sol."

The knight smirked, "I had to check on you first. Libertad has your father raging mad. It's not looking good."

She frowned, "I know. I need to do something, Sol."

"No way, Astri. It's too dangerous."

The princess met his gaze through the small space he'd provided by pushing her door open slightly. Her determined pink eyes met his and he sighed heavily.

"What's the plan?"

"I need to get to Magnolia."

"What? Why?"

"Those Fairy Tail members who betrayed father, they have to have information on Libertad. If they're hiding out in their guild, I can find them. If Fairy Tail is as honorable as they say, then they'd have to make sure they answer my questions."

Sol sighed, when Astriaryn got an idea in her head, it was difficult to make her forget it.

"I can help you get out of the palace and onto a ship if I call in some favors. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"My people deserve peace. Libertad is causing trouble, and if I'm ever to earn my people's trust, I need to do this. Maybe then, father will step down." Astriaryn replied.

Sol nodded, "Gather your things, but travel light. When it comes time for the change of the guard, I'll come for you."

She smiled at him, "Thank you Sol."

"Make sure you rest too. I'll be by in a few hours." He waved good-bye and headed for his post.

* * *

Astriaryn had a big heart, and she'd make a wonderful Queen one day, but she was incredibly naïve. She had no idea that her father was refusing to give her the crown out of a hunger for power and control. She lived within the castle's walls, never even getting to see how her people were really suffering.

Libertad was the only way for their people, and many of the guards knew it.

"Did you get all of that?" Sol whispered into his lacrima as he took position at his post.

"Let her go. Our people will see her safely out of the kingdom." Valor answered him, her voice was surprisingly serene.

"You aren't worried those Fairy Tail wizards will come back?" Sol asked.

"Our biggest concern is going to be those dark guilds the False King wants to bring in. Fairy Tail will be the least of our worries."

"They're a powerful guild-if the rumors are true." The Knight countered.

"They're true and then some, soldier. Don't worry, Fairy Tail, if they show up, will make the right call. The wouldn't be able to stand the sight of the suffering people." He could hear the smirk in her voice. "Stay safe and keep us posted."

* * *

Well that was the first chapter. Everything is happening rather quickly I think. This story won't be as long as Club Fairy Tail.

Read and Review!


	2. Accusations

Here is chapter 2!

* * *

Astriaryn found that she loved the smell of the ocean. It was new to her, having hardly stepped outside since her was a child. She had vague memories of venturing outside of the castle with her parents before her mother got sick. After that, her father had felt it best that she remain nearby-he'd become very paranoid after mother.

"Miss, we'll be making port in Hargeon soon, from there you'll want to talk a train to Magnolia."

She blinked in confusion, "I can't go straight to Magnolia?"

The sailor shook his head, "No ma'am. There's no channel deep enough for a ship this size, even then, it isn't recommended. A train will get you there faster."

"Oh, alright then. Thank you very much." She smiled.

"If you need assistance reaching the station, just ask miss. I'll be happy to help." The sailor remarked before returning to his station.

* * *

Lucy was worried. Cana and Gajeel had been gone for weeks, both on separate missions and neither had returned yet. Everyone was beginning to worry, and it was wearing on everyone.

"That's it! I'm gonna go find Metalbrain!" Natsu yelled.

"Sit down Natsu. Master hasn't decided if anyone is going to look for either of them yet." Erza ordered.

"Man, when Gildarts finds out, he won't stop until he finds her." Gray remarked.

Juvia nodded, but her blue eyes drifted to Gajeel and Lily's usual table in the back. It was empty, no one sat there due to the Iron Dragonslayer claiming it for himself.

Wendy smiled at her friend, "They'll come home soon, Juvia."

"I hope so." The Water Wizard remarked with a small smile.

Makarov sat silently on the bar. He was worried about his missing children, but it had become apparent that they'd both disappeared under the guise of taking two separate missions and going their own ways. They never reached their destinations.

"Master?" Mira asked softly, concerned that he'd gotten lost in his own thoughts.

He sighed, "If I knew where we could start looking, I'd send out parties." His words caught everyone's attention. "Unfortunately whatever those two have themselves caught up in, they've chosen to deal with it alone."

"You think they're together?" Levy asked.

Makarov nodded, "They returned together, took separate jobs, and then disappeared. Neither of them reported to their chosen jobs."

Murmurs started throughout the guild, and it made Levy feel uneasy. Only Lisanna, Juvia, Mira, Wendy, and Lucy noticed. They all knew she had strong feelings for Gajeel, it was obvious. They had also believed that he returned those feelings, but now, it seemed he had run off with Cana-and that was beyond weird.

"They only worked one mission together-you don't think that brought them together-together, do you?" Warren asked.

"No way."

"Cana and Gajeel would never work." Evergreen remarked.

"Yeah, Booze-bitch has a strong personality, practically volatile. Pair her up with someone like Gajeel, and they're going to destroy things-and not in the hot sex way either." Bickslow remarked, earning dirty looks from most of the girls in the guild, and Freed.

"Must you be so crass?" Freed demanded.

"Hey it's the truth. Even those two sleeping together would end badly all around." The Seith wizard countered.

"Truth!"

"End badly!"

"Bad!"

"Truth!"

"Badly!" his babies remarked.

"I've known Cana since she was a child, and she's only ever had eyes form one person." Makarov stated, trying to put Levy at ease.

"That's what I said." Gray remarked.

"So what's it going to be, Gramps? We gotta find them. I can pick up Gajeel's scent if I find out where he went last." Natsu replied.

Makarov sighed, "I'll give them another few days. See if they make it here eventually. If they haven't, I'll send out a team."

The doors to the guild opened and everyone stopped talking, holding their breaths that their missing members had returned. Instead, they were greeted by a woman looking around the guild in wide-eyed wonder.

She long, lilac colored hair and fair skin, and her eyes were a vibrant pink. She looked around the guild, "So this is what a guild hall looks like."

"Can we help you?" Erza called out, capturing the woman's attention.

That was when she noticed all the eyes on her. A small sound of surprise escaped her as she blushed prettily at being the center of attention. "I-I'm sorry if I'm interrupting. I'm Princess Astriaryn, from the kingdom, Queen's Port."

"A PRINCESS?!" The question echoed around her and brought out a small laugh that immediately endeared her to the entire guild.

"Queen's Port is a long way from here, my dear. What brings you all the way to Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked from his seat on the bar.

Her pink eyes studied him before she approached, "Are you Fairy Tail's master?"

"I'm Master Makarov. What can I help you with?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the young woman.

The wonder that had been on her face disappeared and was replaced with a serious expression, "I'm looking for two of your mages, Gajeel Redfox and Cana Alberona."

Before Makarov could respond, Natsu broke in, "What do you want with them?" His eyes were narrowed on her suspiciously, and Astriaryn became aware of the shift in the atmosphere at the sound of her question.

She really hoped this wouldn't blow up in her face.

Astriaryn took a deep breath, "They were hired to do a job in my kingdom and after giving their word that they'd assist us, they changed their minds and assisted a dangerous group in gaining power in the kingdom and threatening the lives of my people. I demand that you hand them over for questioning."

Silence was her immediate response. All eyes were on her, staring in disbelief at her demands. She was becoming nervous, but refused to show it.

"You're joking." A voice broke in.

The lilac haired woman turned to challenge the speaker, but she froze at the sight of him. Standing in the doorway, was a tall, muscular blonde man with a lightning scar on his face. His eyes were burning into her with an intensity that terrified her.

"Gajeel would never dirty Fairy Tail's name like that-and to suggest that Cana-Cana of all people would, is insulting in itself." He growled lowly.

"Laxus is right. Metalbrain is one of us; he'd never turn on Fairy Tail." Natsu growled, flames erupting in his hands.

"Cana's been here longer than the rest of us younger generation-practically as long as Laxus" Gray added.

"They wear the Fairy Tail mark proudly, and have fought in the name of our guild like family-we don't take insults like that lightly." Erza remarked.

Astriaryn realized that she may have jumped the gun in speaking so openly as the entire guild appeared ready to attack her.

"That's enough, all of you." Makarov's voice bellowed, echoing in the room.

Astriaryn was amazed at the old man before her. He was tiny, and old, but he commanded his guild with respect and swiftness that she hadn't been expecting. She met his gaze and found herself wishing she had stayed at home.

"Those are some serious charges you're accusing my children of-I hope you have proof. As for where they are, we aren't too sure either. They returned from your kingdom, before going on separate missions. We currently aren't sure of their whereabouts." He paused for a moment to take in her disappointed expression, "I think it's also fair to tell you, that even if they were here, I wouldn't hand them over to just anyone, even if you are royalty. They're my children. So, tell me about this dangerous group my children are accused of assisting."

"Libertad is an underground resistance focusing on overthrowing my father's rule. They've become more active and have managed to push my father to his limits. They are filling my people's minds with dangerous ideas and plotting revolution when one isn't needed. I heard your guild mates speak with my father, the King. They promised that they would capture the ringleaders of Libertad and bring them to justice. Instead, they assisted the previous leaders with escape and allowed three new leaders to step up. They are spreading fear and lies to my people through propaganda." Astriaryn explained.

"Queen's Port has always had a ruling Queen, why is there a King, if you don't mind me asking." Makarov questioned.

"My mother passed away a little over six years ago. She was ill for years, and never recovered. I was too young to take the throne, so my father is the ruler until I can take the throne." The princess answered.

"Do you have proof that Cana and Gajeel helped Libertad?" Levy asked.

The guild watched as Astriaryn hesitated, "N-no. I don't but the guards do. A friend of mine, a soldier, was present when they informed my father that they would not be fulfilling the job."

"Tch." She glanced at Laxus, "This is probably your first time outside the city."

"And what if it is? I will be Queen one day and my people need to know that I'm looking out for their best interests, and this includes looking for your traitorous friends!"

Lightning crackled in the air around Laxus, "You want to call Cana a traitor again?"

"I'm fired up now!" Natsu roared. "No one talks about a member of Fairy Tail like that!"

Erza stepped between Laxus and Astriaryn, "That's enough. Master, what should we do?"

Makarov studied the princess before speaking, "Bisca and Alzack, you'll head in the direction Cana went, Macao, Wakaba, and Romeo, you'll head in Gajeel's direction. See what you can find out. Laxus, take a team with you, escort Princess Astriaryn back to her kingdom safely. Conduct a search for Cana and Gajeel in Queen's Port. Find these Libertad people and find out what they know about our fairies. You will do so safely and cautiously. Is that understood, Natsu?"

Astriaryn turned her attention to the pink haired wizard from before and he bore a serious expression, "You got it Gramps! We're gonna prove that Metalbrain and Cana didn't do what you're accusing them of and we'll bring them home!"

Laxus smirked, "Thunder Legion, get your gear ready and be prepared to travel with Team Natsu."

"Of course!"

"We're always ready to go!"

"This is going to be fun!" Bickslow grinned.

Levy approached Laxus, "Hey Laxus?"

He glanced down at her, "There's no chance you'll stay behind, is there?"

The tiny Script mage shook her head, "No way."

The Lightning Dragonslayer sighed, "Might as well being Juvia and Wendy along as well. Juvia's water ability will come in handy."

"You're sending me with a small army, not an escort." Astriaryn remarked in annoyance.

Lucy offered the princess a smile, "Hate to break it to you, but even if you only got Laxus, it would still be a small army." Astriaryn stared as the blonde continued to speak, "Besides, we're family here, and two of our own are missing-nothing will stop us from looking for our friends."

She watched the guild in shock. They were all so sure that Cana and Gajeel hadn't done what she accused them off. She couldn't decide if she was impressed by this or not. She knew she wasn't wrong. Cana and Gajeel betrayed her people, and she would prove it.

* * *

Victory, Valor, and Justice sat in a room together. They'd been listening in on the princess's meeting with Fairy Tail courtesy of the lacrima that one of their own had planted on her.

"So Fairy Tail is bringing an army, it's almost too good to be true." Valor remarked with a smirk on her red lips.

"By the time they arrive, the dark guilds will have landed and begun making trouble. They'll wipe it out no problem." Justice smirked.

"It would make it easier for us to keep our promise to the people; a bloodless revolution, at least on our part." Victory stated.

"We're lucky it's lasted this long. Hopefully Fairy Tail will arrive before the dark guilds can even begin to ruin everything. Without magic, we're at a disadvantage against those dark wizards." Valor added.

"Hand to hand combat is going to have to suffice. You better start reacquainting yourself with it. " Victory suggested.

"What are we going to do about the princess?" Justice asked.

"I say we let her walk in with Fairy Tail. Let her see the damage the False King brings on her people." Valor answered.

"We don't have to show our hand, the people are safe, the princess is safe-everyone wins."

"Should we tell those Fairies about their guild mates, they're going to find us eventually." Valor stated.

"If they ask, we tell them the truth-they chose to stay with the previous leaders for safety reasons." Victory replied.

"Fairy Tail won't like that answer."

"They're going to have to get over it."

"Sirs!" A member of their reconnaissance ran in, breathing heavily.

The trio turned to face him, but it was Victory who spoke, "What's the problem?"

"Several of the dark guilds have already started to make port. What should we do?"

"Get word to everyone you can, people need to take refuge. They need to gather together and hide, immediately. Order them not to leave their homes while the dark guilds are walking around." Justice ordered

"Send a small squad in civilian clothing to round up the homeless and find them a space to camp out safely." Victory added.

"What about you sirs?" The scout asked.

Valor stood up, her red lips pressed into a thin line, "We're going to have to face them ourselves."

The scout watched them in awe as they filed out of the room. The trio was powerful without magic, and that made the citizens love them even more. All citizens born with the ability to become mages were conscripted into the King's army; there were no magic wielding citizens. The knights had magic and they used it to carry out the King's orders.

The previous leaders of Libertad had been mages, and while the citizens believed in Libertad, knowing that the leaders were mages, made the citizens uneasy. How could they be sure that the leaders were really on their side?

They could've been aristocrats that simply wanted their own demands met and didn't care for the people at all.

Now they had Justice, Victory, and Valor; non-wizards who genuinely cared about the people, and would do anything it could to protect them and the Kingdom.

* * *

Please read and review!


	3. Everything Went to Hell

Hey guys I've got another chapter!

Astriaryn defends herself against Fairy Tail's accusations, Laxus recalls the last time he spoke to Cana, and someone visits the ship to inform them of what happened in the kingdom before their arrival.

* * *

"Ugh. Why did we have to take a boat?" Natsu grumbled.

"I don't feel so good." Wendy muttered, her face turning several shades of green as the ship rocked against the waves.

"Make it stop!" Natsu demanded.

Astriaryn stared at him in wonder, "Will he be alright?"

Lucy smiled, "He'll be fine. All dragon slayers suffer from motion sickness."

They all glanced at Laxus, who was doing his best to fight the nausea.

"All dragon slayers." Lucy repeated and Astriaryn giggled.

"How dare you give away Laxus' biggest secret to a stranger!" Freed exclaimed at the blonde.

"It's not really a secret when all the dragon slayers are feeling sick." Gray responded dryly.

"How much longer?" Natsu moaned.

"A few more hours, sir. We'll be in Queen's Port soon." A sailor answered before bowing out of the kitchen.

Erza rolled her eyes at Natsu before punching him in the gut, effectively knocking him out. "There, he'll feel better later."

"You aren't going to do that to Wendy are you?" Carla demanded.

"Of course not." Erza replied and Wendy's green face revealed a mixture of relief and disappointment.

"It would take more than that to knock me out." Laxus muttered from his spot against the wall.

"So what's Queen's Port like?" Levy asked curiously. She was worried about Gajeel, Lily, and Cana, but she was trying to distract herself from it.

"It's a lovely place. I love it." Astriaryn stated with a smile.

The mages started at her blankly, waiting for her to elaborate but all she did was smile.

"You have no idea, do you?" Juvia asked.

"Of course I do! It's my kingdom!" The Princess exclaimed.

"They why can't you tell us about it?" Evergreen inquired, crossing her arms.

"It's a lovely kingdom and I love it. That's what matters." Astriaryn remarked stubbornly.

"How big is your room at the castle?" Juvia asked.

"Bigger than this dining hall. I've got a balcony that overlooks the gardens. Father let me plant whatever flowers I wanted! I've even got my own library, the shelves are filled with books all the way to the ceiling! There's even-"

"Laxus was right, you've never set foot outside your kingdom, let alone your castle." Erza stated.

Astriaryn studied the looks she was given, from pity to suspicion; she realized that the Fairy Tail mages were doubting her more and more.

"When my mother got sick, my father kept me close to home. I was allowed to explore within the castle walls, but I never went beyond that. I wasn't even allowed to walk without an escort because father feared an assassination attempt. Just because I haven't set foot outside the castle walls doesn't mean I don't care about my people!"

"It means that you don't know anything about Libertad and your accusations about our friends are looking more and more like desperation to blame someone else." Gray countered.

"Everything I know about Libertad I've seen personally or I've overheard the soldiers talking, or my father has spoken about them."

"Any of those last two could be biased, and if you've never left the castle, how have you heard what Libertad has said or done?" Gray countered.

"Libertad hi-jacks the lacrima across the kingdom. They speak to the people and publicly accuse my father of being a False King." Astriaryn replied.

The Fairies said nothing, simply mulled over the princess's words in silence. Laxus took the moment to close his eyes and try to ignore the flipping of his stomach. His mind, now free to wander, conjured the last memory he had of Cana.

* * *

"What were you even thinking?" He roared at her in disbelief and anger.

The brunette's violet eyes narrowed at him as she crossed her arms and cocked her hip, "I was thinking you could use some help. Sorry for trying to help out a fellow guild member."

He growled low. Cana's sass was a weapon on its own.

"I could've handled it! You could've killed yourself!" He roared again.

Cana was used to his yelling and roaring-she just gave him an unamused glare.

"I'm stronger than I look, Sparky. Gildarts' blood runs through my veins, and I've gotten stronger over the years, just like everyone else. I competed in the Games too remember?" She demanded.

"You had Fairy Glitter." He growled back.

Her violet eyes widened, "Are you saying that I couldn't have done anything without it?"

"I'm saying that you being able to control Fairy Glitter has made you cocky." Laxus replied angrily.

Her eyes watered and he regretted his words. "Cana I-"

"You bastard! I didn't use Fairy Glitter right now! I used my own power! Mine! I saw a friend in danger and I acted! Why can't you just say thank you like a normal person? Is it so hard to thank anyone!"

"Cana-"

"I don't even know why I bother! You don't need anyone but the Thunder Legion-forgive me for thinking we could be friends again."

His eyes widened in surprise at her words as he watched her. She didn't look so angry anymore, just hurt. She looked up at him with those violet eyes of hers and he regretted yelling at her; he just didn't want her to get hurt.

"I…" He stopped when he watched her pull a card out of her deck. Before she even showed it to him, he knew what it was.

A Call Laxus card.

He'd given it to her when they were younger, when she was still learning how to perform magic. They'd been best friends once upon a time, before any of the other younger generation members even arrived at Fairy Tail.

When he'd started acting out, he wasn't sure she'd kept the card, now that he was looking at it, it was obvious she held onto it.

She pulled a second card from her deck and revealed both to him, Call Laxus and Call Cana cards. She frowned down at them before looking at him again.

"I put the Call Laxus card back in here years ago. I just, never used it. I carried it with me on Tenrou, and I carried it with me through the Games, and then through that whole Eclipse episode. I made a Call Cana card for you, thinking that I'd return the favor." She gave him a bitter smile, "I just completed my own job and figured you were nearby. I'd stop by for some friendly chit chat, talk without anyone from the guild around. We haven't talked in forever."

"We drink together."

"That's not talking." She countered. "I've missed you all these years, Laxus."

He refused to meet her gaze. He looked at the trees to his left, refusing to let her see the small smile that threatened to break out on his face.

"I wanted to see about being a team with you."

Her words caused him to look at her again in surprise. She was avoiding his gaze, her violet eyes focused on the ground and a shy blush dusted her cheeks. She was beautiful-she'd always been beautiful.

"We used to talk about it when we were younger-about being a team together. That was before the Thunder Legion of course. I'd still like to do that, Laxus."

"That's not going to happen Cana." He replied.

She looked at him, "Why?"

He sighed, "I'm not ready for that. I barely get enough free time while dealing the Thunder Legion, I don't want to lose what freedom I have left to a partner, even if it's you."

She wasn't happy, he knew that, but she was Cana, she'd bounce back.

Cana nodded, "Alright Sparky. I get it." She gave him a half smile, all the anger and hurt from before gone from her face. "I guess it's a bit too soon to be asking you to commit."

He gave her a dirty look that earned him a laugh, "I'm still expecting you to apologize."

"So am I."

"I'm not apologizing for saving your sorry ass." Cana remarked as she approached him.

"I'm not apologizing for yelling." He countered.

"Whatever." She handed him the Call Cana card and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"If you expect me to keep this card," she waved the Call Laxus card in front of his face, "you sure as hell better take this one."

He sighed and took it from her, studying the image of Cana on it. He was smirking at it when he was pulled out of his thoughts when Cana pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. She was already walking away from him when he looked up at her. She didn't look back but she waved at him, "Happy Birthday Sparky."

* * *

"Laxus?" He opened his eyes to find the Thunder Legion eyeing him curiously.

"What?" he growled lowly, annoyed that since he was awake now he had to deal with the nausea he was feeling.

"Are you alright boss?"

He glared, "Why do you ask?"

"You were smiling in your sleep boss." Bickslow remarked.

He sat up and stretched, ignoring the continuous flipping and bubbling of his stomach. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour or two. Are you sure you're alright?" Evergreen asked.

"I'm fine." Laxus answered standing up.

"Good you're awake." Erza remarked.

He turned his attention to her, "Did something happen?"

"We're an hour out of port, but the captain received a message from one of the King's knight's. We've dropped anchor and are waiting for the arrival of the knight in question."

"What do you think?"

"I think we've got trouble." The red head replied, "I'm worried about Gajeel and Cana. It's not like them to just up and disappear like this, especially Cana."

Laxus remained silent.

"She's been at Fairy Tail the longest, other than you of course. You used to be close once, any idea what would cause her to stay away from us like this?" Erza's brown eyes bore into him.

He sighed, "Cana and I were close as children, then I gathered the Thunder Legion and that's where our friendship ended."

"She tried to reach out to you recently." Erza replied.

He glared at her. So she knew about Cana approaching him on his birthday.

"She didn't say anything about being in trouble." Laxus replied.

Erza nodded, "Then it happened after. We should've questioned Mira and the Master more about Cana partnering with Gajeel and Lily."

Laxus ground his teeth together to silence the growl building in his chest. She'd partnered up with the Iron Dragon Slayer? He'd heard about it but hoped she'd had better sense. He had nothing against Gajeel, they were guild mates, but Cana was his Card Mage.

"Cana's a big girl, Erza. She's safe." Laxus replied.

"Guys there's a boat coming in!" Gray yelled.

"We better greet this guy. Make sure we're not being ambushed." Laxus remarked. "Freed, prepare a barrier, just in case."

"On it!" Freed replied.

They all stepped out onto the deck of the ship, where Princess Astriaryn was already waiting. The sailors helped the knight tie down his row boat and pulled him onto the deck.

"Sol! What are you doing here?" Astriaryn inquired.

"Astri, you're safe." The knight greeted before he stared at the Fairy Tail wizards in awe. "Astri, this is a small army. What did you do?"

"They've come to search for information on the traitors."

"Hey, while we're around, you better not call them that." Gray growled.

"Until you've proven that they did everything you've accused them of, you shall call them by their names-Cana and Gajeel." Juvia replied.

"Don't forget Lily!" Happy added and Erza nodded.

"Well, things went to shit while you were gone Astri." Sol remarked. He bowed to the Fairy Tail members, "I'm Sol, I serve as a knight in the King's army and I've been friends with the Princess for years. It's an honor to meet you. Fairy Tail is thought of highly here."

"Apparently not if you think our friends are traitors." Juvia remarked.

Astriaryn narrowed her gaze at the water mage but Sol interrupted, "We've got big trouble. I was hoping you guys would be able to convince the Princess that your guild mates would never do what she thinks they've done."

She turned on him, "What? Sol how can you say that? They attacked my father!"

"After he threatened to have them arrested for disobedience." Sol stated.

"They sided with Libertad!" The Princess countered.

"Astri, you've been cooped up in your tower for most of your life. You have no idea what goes on outside the castle walls. People are suffering and the King does nothing to stop it."

Her eyes widened, "You can't mean that. You'd tell me about it!"

"I can't, not inside the castle walls. The King has spelled the castle, anyone who speaks against the King and his deeds is immediately discovered and targeted. Those two mages and that cat, they're powerful. They broke through the spell on their own and it allowed them to fight back long enough to escape."

"So things really are bad here." Lucy whispered.

"Things got worse. His Majesty threatened to hire out guilds, dark and light, in order to bring down Libertad. The Dark Guilds arrived two days ago. They started marching through the kingdom, searching for citizens who are sympathetic to Libertad's mission. Astri, it's not good." Sol stated sadly.

"No, this is Libertad's fault! If they'd left father alone-"

"Astriaryn open your eyes! This is war!" Sol yelled, surprising her with his tone. "I wanted you to see the people suffering and understand what's happening. I thought you'd get back with help from Fairy Tail a lot sooner-in time for them to stop the dark guilds. The entire kingdom is under lockdown. The citizens cannot fight back."

"Aren't there any magic users among them?" Levy asked.

"When the Queen became ill, the King started conscripting all magic users. Only non-magic users exist outside the castle walls. Children were ripped from their families to be trained to fight in the King's army or to serve him in other ways. He's left the people without any way to defend themselves."

Astriaryn started at Sol in shock. No, her father was kind to her. He loved her more than anything else. Why would he hurt all of these people?

"Cana and Gajeel fought back against a tyrant." Levy whispered.

"Sol, you serve my father, why…why didn't you speak up?" Astriaryn inquired, her voice cracking.

"The King severely punishes anyone who disagrees with him. Astri, I didn't want you to find out like this. I wasn't going to risk leaving you alone." Sol replied, although it was obvious to the Fairies that he felt guilty for his decision.

"What about Cana and Gajeel? Are they still in the city?" Wendy asked.

"If they are, Libertad is protecting them."

"What about Libertad?" Laxus asked.

Sol turned toward in the direction of the port, "You see those three statues? Victory, Valor, and Justice, the three attributes that are said to be personified in the Queen Mother, those are the names the trio of Libertad have taken. Libertad rose to power when the Queen married the King, but they loved the Queen so much, they refused to insult her marriage or cause her harm. As long as she ruled, they wouldn't fight, but they were suspicious of the King. When the Queen became ill, they accused the King, and when it became obvious that she wouldn't be well and the Princess was too young to rule, Libertad began speaking up. They had noticed that people were going missing in the kingdom. They'd been looking into it silently, not wanting to upset the Queen, but when the King took all ruling power when she was ill, more and more people went missing. Soon it was discovered that the people going missing were mages. Things continued to decline, and eventually the Queen passed. Libertad fell silent to mourn the Queen and after a year, the King had become worse. Libertad realized they had to fight back. So they started fighting back, making a name for themselves, earning the people's trust. The leaders of Libertad then, were wizards, and seeing as magic is only used by the King's men, the people didn't trust them. When your friends took the job, two wizards were in charge. Cana and Gajeel quickly figured out what was really happening and helped the two escape capture and they were replaced by the current ruling trio, Victory, Valor, and Justice."

"They named themselves after the three attributes for Queen." Lucy whispered.

"Those names weren't chosen on a whim. They were chosen to show the people that they know what this kingdom stands for, what a ruler is supposed to be. Victory, Valor, and Justice aren't wizards; they have no magic. When they realized the Dark Guilds were already here, Libertad took to the streets themselves to buy time for the citizens to hide." Sol looked at the faces surrounding him, "Libertad went silent forty-eight hours ago, and their last known hide out was discovered. It was demolished and all members discovered there were slaughtered."

Astriaryn stared at Sol in shock, "Didn't anyone survive or get away?"

"The King ordered that anyone associated with Libertad be killed." Sol explained, he stepped closer to Astriaryn and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Astri, they were teachers, bakers, fishermen-they're gone, killed in cold blood."

Her pink eyes widened as tears filled them. Her body shook as sobs escaped her and she pressed her head into Sol's chest to cry.

"A King who slaughters his own people-he's a tyrant-a monster." Erza growled.

"He's my f..father. He'd never do such a thing. Libertad-"

"Astri, think about it. Why would those people, simple civilians with basic lives choose to fight and die for Libertad if the King were just?" Sol asked.

"I can't believe it."

"So how do we get to the city to protect the people?" Gray demanded.

"And find Cana and Gajeel?" Lucy added.

Sol stared at them in shock, "You want to go to the city? After everything I've told you?"

"Fairy Tail doesn't leave their own behind." Freed stated.

"There might be a chance Libertad is protecting our friends. They're fighters, and members of Fairy Tail. They wouldn't leave while people are suffering." Natsu growled, looking up a fierce look in his eyes despite his motion sickness.

Sol nodded, "I can get you into the kingdom. There are places that Libertad's members gather, if we can find them, maybe they'll know what happened to your friends."

"What about Justice, Valor, and Victory?" Juvia asked.

"I watched them fight. They lured all the wizards into the plaza and faced their power head on; all that was left was an empty crater. If they're gone, there will be no saving Queen's Port." Sol answered grimly.

Levy gasped. 'Gajeel, what have you gotten yourself into?'

Laxus growled, 'You better be alright Cana.'

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
